The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘TNHEUFR’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘TNHEUFR’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘B265-2’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘K468-3’, a proprietary plant as the pollen parent. These parents are a result of breeding plan to produce hardy red leaf Heuchera with good crowns.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘B265-2’, the new cultivar has larger, redder leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘K468-3’, the new cultivar has smaller leaves and more crowns.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Fire Alarm’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,525, the new cultivar has smaller leaves, more crowns, and the leaves are redder and more ruffled.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Fire Chief’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,880, the new cultivar has more crowns, the leaves are redder and more ruffled, and it is less free flowering.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Mahogany’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,072, the new cultivar has red to burgundy leaves rather than red orange to red brown leaves.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. glossy, red to burgundy colored leaves,        2. medium size, lobed and lightly ruffled leaves,        3. small pink flowers in short spikes in August,        4. good sun tolerance,        5. a medium, low mounding habit with excellent crown count, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2013 by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.